Unari
'Unari ' (ウナリ) is the leader of Zan (mermaids). Due to her father being from the Dragon clan, she had inherited his horns. Because of this, her mermaid mother called her "ugly" and was the one who gave the robe to cover Unari's face, telling her that one day there would be a man who would say that she is pretty. Appearance She is known to wear a robe made of feathers that could repel fire. Other people think that she is scary and ugly while Mizuki thinks the opposite. Personality Unari is introduced as a frightening woman, and those living under her are terrified of her. However despite their fear of her, they understand the importance of Unari being there, as she keeps the sea safe and clean. She is very protective of her sea and ensures that no evil yokai would be there. Despite how others view her, in reality Unari is a rather self-conscious and lonely person, who fears that people would call her ugly, and that no one would love her. She had told herself that she would only reveal her face to the man she would marry. Mizuki later becomes this person for her (although it never became official, and it only happened for a short time) after he accepts Unari for who she is. Unari then becomes truly happy and shows a joyful side to her. She also cares very much for Mizuki, allowing him to leave when she notices that while she loved him, his most important person was Nanami, and was content with loving him and knowing that he is happy. Relationships Mizuki Mizuki was the first person to accept Unari for who she is. She falls in love with him after seeing his sincerity and how well he understood and cared for her, and wanted to know him better. She announces their marriage but the relationship was only temporary, seeing that Nanami was Mizuki's first priority. In light of this, she lets him go and allows him to leave. Even so, Mizuki promises her that he would visit her once every year so that he could be with her. Quotes *(Unari's mother, to a young Unari) "Someday he will appear. A man that will tell the ugly you that you are cute." *(To Kurama, about the water of evolution) "... if you drink the water of evolution, you'll change your appearance and return to the origin of evolution." *(To some demons, when they bother Mizuki) "Stop it! Lay your hands off my husband!" *(When she realises that she has fallen in love with Mizuki) "The one who changed... Is it me?" *(When she sees Mizuki, Tomoe and Nanami interact) "It seems you're not the most important for the girl most important to you... We're really similar, aren't we... Mizuki." *(When Mizuki leaves) "I am happy. I will wait for you, Mizuki." Trivia * According to Ami, Unari's singing is very beautiful. * Her home is apparently accessible to only women. * Her robe of feathers was actually of the Dragon King's and is a sacred item that could repel fire. * Mizuki was first person to hug Unari, and the first one to call her "beautiful". * According to Mizuki, she has eyes that are "clear and blue, just like the Okinawan ocean." * Mizuki thinks that her cooking is good. Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Female characters